Wonderwall
by JxTina
Summary: Roman is home and Lex is waiting. ONE-SHOT. Part of the Roman/Alexia series (see profile for other stories) RomanReigns/OC. Rated M for a reason!


I'm back with Rolex. And I love them so damn much - I don't know how to describe it, but it's so beautifully familiar and warm and cosy. Whilst I love all three of my couples, you can't beat your first love and Rolex are just that.

Thank you as always to LetItReign for being the most wonderful sounding board. And thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and reviews. Big Rolex-style kisses to you all.

 **WARNING:** The usual.

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** I own nothing but Lex and my imagination

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** Lyrics taken from Oasis' 'Wonderwall'

Enjoy x

* * *

 _Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

The sun is just starting to peek over the early morning clouds as I reach the front door, my suitcase rumbling behind me. I dig the keys from my pocket and slide them into the lock as quietly as possible.

I love moments like this. I love being able to get home in the early morning and spend a few precious minutes with Lex before she leaves for work. A far too brief kiss, a short exchange or what's been going on the last few days here and on the road and then she's gone, leaving me to pick at breakfast leftovers and then collapse into bed. On rare occasions, I get home in time to take her out for breakfast, a whole half hour of just us before the day truly begins. Days like that are pure gold.

The door clicks softly behind me and I'm careful to lift my suitcase across the hardwood floor of the hallway. The bonus of moments like this? Catching her unawares. Sneaking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around her waist, feeling her jump and then relax into me. Or watching a huge smile spread across her face as she catches sight of me in the bathroom mirror. Those moments are priceless.

Setting down my suitcase in the corner of the lounge, I frown. The house is more silent than usual. There's no hum of the radio from the kitchen, no smell of coffee or toasted bagels, no whirr of the shower upstairs. I glance at my watch; there is no way that Lex would lie in past 7AM. The second her alarm goes off, she's up like a shot. She never hits snooze button, no matter how many times I try to convince her otherwise.

My curiosity piqued, I kick off my sneakers and dump my backpack before padding across to the kitchen. One wall holds a large pin-board, complete with a year planner that marks out when I'm on the road, locations and a limited number of days off. Dotted here and there are Lex's own vacation days, usually tallying up with my own where possible. But today, there is no mark to indicate such an occasion. Today is blank.

We've only managed a handful of conversations over the last few days, but I swear I would've remembered if she'd mentioned a last minute vacation day. Occasions like that have a habit of sticking out in your mind when you don't see someone every day. I count down the weeks that lead to a handful of days together with no interruptions. And by my count, we're still a few weeks away from our next break away from the rest of the world.

Deciding that I'm better off investigating rather than wondering about the endless possibilities, I head back out to the lounge and onto the stairs. I climb them as quietly as possible, a smile gracing my lips as I take in the newly framed photo that greets me halfway up on the bend. It's only taken 18 months of deliberation on Lex's part to both pick the photo, choose between colour and black and white and finally order and frame it. But it was definitely worth the wait.

It was my first choice all along; Lex's white dress trailing in the water as I hold her close to me, my hands are firmly planted on her ass. Our faces are inches apart, her hair caught in the breeze, her hands on my shoulders as we hold each others gaze. The photographer took hundreds of photos that day, all of them stunning. But this is the only one that not only gave me goosebumps, but made it hard to choke back the lump in my throat. Even now, I can't take my eyes off her in the photo, shivers curling around my spine as I remember the moments before and after that photo was taken. I wonder if Lex chose it for that reason, completely aware of the effect it'll have on me every time I see it.

My mind on her thought process, I continue up the rest of the stairs. The door to our bedroom is open ajar, no hint of light beyond the warm glow of the hallway. Pushing it open, I blink to let my eyes adjust to the dimness.

"Lex?"

There's a muffled groan from the bed, a rustle of bedsheets. Stepping closer, I start to make out Lex curled in the middle of the bed. Her arms are wrapped around a pillow, the sheets twisted around her waist. A warm glow spreads through me as I catch sight of a familiar slogan adorning the back of her shirt – one of my old workout shirts, to be precise.

"Lex?" I repeat, my tone softer, quieter as I near the bed. "You miss your alarm? It's after seven."

She slowly rolls over onto her back, a hand coming up to brush her hair from her face. An all too familiar smile starts to spread across her face.

"You're home," she states, her voice thick with sleep. "I meant..." she stifles back a yawn. "I meant to text you last night. I took a last minute personal day."

"A personal day? What for?" I'm at the edge of the bed now, the urge to crawl in and join her almost unstoppable. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she gives me a reassuring smile. "I've just been exhausted these last few days. Plus, I wanted to see you."

My heart clenches. Most of the time, we block out how hard it is to be apart for long periods of time. The separation constantly hangs over us, but we like to play dumb, we like to forget about it. But it only makes it harder when the occasional 'I miss you' slips out. It hits home and for a brief moment, I start to question why I do what I do.

Lex moves closer, her hand reaching out to touch mine. "Join me?"

And just like that, I forget my aches and pains. I forget about how long it's been since I last stood in this room. I forget about long-distance phone calls and texts and long night drives and waking up in hotel rooms that all look the same. I'm home, with my sleepy wife asking me to join her in bed.

Her fingers slide from mine as I draw back to remove my jacket and shirt, stripping down to my boxer briefs whilst Lex pushes the covers back to make room for me. The bed seems to envelope me the second I climb in, warm from Lex's body, soft from her favourite laundry detergent. I lift the sheets, letting them billow around us as I take in Lex's form, my shirt riding up around her waist, revealing her bare ass. My arm curls over her hips, pulling her against me as the sheets settle over us.

I wrap myself around her, covering her with my body as she squirms against me, desperate to be as close to me as I am to her. My hand spreads across her stomach as my nose buries itself in her thick hair. I inhale deeply, the scent of her shampoo, the faint whiff of yesterday's perfume flooding my senses. My eyes sting slightly as I realise how much I've missed her.

Her lips brush against my arm that's nestled beneath her neck. Her fingers glide down my forearm, tickle their way across my wrist and then slide between mine as I close my hand around hers.

"What do you wanna do today?" I murmur into her hair, relishing in the way she tucks herself further into me.

"Sleep."

I chuckle softly, drawing our hands back towards us, cocooning her further. "And then?"

"Nothing. I want to do nothing," she mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep once again.

Lifting my hand from her stomach, I push the hair away from her neck. My lips brush against the bare skin, my fingers pushing away the collar of the shirt so I can kiss the top of her shoulder as well.

"Go back to sleep," I murmur. "I got you."

Her hand comes up to mine and tugs it back down, flattening my palm across her stomach once again, her one hand resting on top. Her body starts to slowly soften, her breathing turning slow and easy.

I desperately try to cling on. I want to savour her warm breath on my arm, her quiet murmur as she curls tightly against me, the deliciously soft skin of her stomach as my fingers slowly stroke. But my eyes are starting to feel heavy, my face burying into the pillow, my fingers slowing to a standstill as I sink into darkness.

* * *

 _Back beat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

I'm on my back, Lex pressed against my side, when I wake a few hours later. Bright sunlight is now streaming through the gap in the curtains and when I turn my head to the side to look at the clock, I see that's almost ten-thirty. I feel less than refreshed, my body not used to sleeping in this late, even on my days off. Lex, on the other hand, is still out for the count.

I frown as I ease my arm from under her. I wonder what's happened to make her so tired. Guilt twists at my gut. It's hard to gauge over the phone how she really is. I know that she has a habit of putting a positive spin on things, even if they are anything but. I know she does it because she doesn't want me to worry or feel guilty. I know that she's looking out for me by doing it, but at the same time, I want to look out for her too. If she doesn't tell me how she tired or stressed or busy she is, I have no way of offering my support. But at the same time, I feel like I should be able to know without her telling me. A marital instinct of some sort. We've both been through a lot in the last year – despite the heartache, the desperation, the realisation that perhaps this might not come as easily to us than to others, we've grown closer and stronger. Yet I still know that she hides some of her pain from me.

All I want to do is make that pain go away. One of the last times I was home, we were invited to a friend's for lunch. Lex had spent the afternoon with their two year old son curled on her lap, his tiny fingers fascinated by her long hair as she read him countless stories. Later, he fell asleep, still comfortable on her lap, his head lolling against her shoulder as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers through his dark curls. A small smile would tug at her lips every time she looked at him, her arms flexing a little as she hugged him tighter and my heart threatened to break as I imagined her holding our own child like that. I want to give her that and more. I want us both to fall in love with a boy or girl that is the perfect mix of me and her. She had been quiet on the journey back home, staring out of the car window in a daze. When we pulled up outside the house, I'd reached over and brushed my hand over her shoulder and when she turned to face me, her eyes were brimming with tears. Over the last year, her desire to be a mother has become painful. We do as much as we can to tell ourselves that it will take time. But how much time, no-one can say.

" _Why can't that be us?"_

She'd murmured the words as we lay in bed later that night. And I had no idea what to say in reply. There was nothing I could do to make this of this easier. I always tell her that I've got her, no matter what. But in that moment, I felt like I had failed her. And that feeling hasn't gone away, no matter how hard I try. I promised to give her everything and I haven't. I can't.

Lex shifts next to me, stretching out like a cat before rolling over and snuggling against my arm.

"Hey," she whispers.

I force my thoughts away and stretch my mouth into a smile as I look down at her. "You auditioning for Sleeping Beauty?"

She scowls. "We can't all survive on four hours of sleep."

I lean down and brush my lips over her forehead. "I'm messing with you, baby girl."

"You were eager to join me, remember?"

"I remember."

Her arm stretches over my chest, her fingers following the lines of my tattoo as she presses a brief kiss to my shoulder. "And you know I have a hard time leaving this bed when you're in it."

"Is that so?" I chuckle, my fingers brushing through her messy hair. "I might need reminding of that."

"Horndog."

My hand slides down her back to where the shirt is still riding up around her waist. My fingers brush against bare skin and she shivers at my touch. "Don't wear my shirt and nothing else then... You know what that does to me, Lexi."

Her eyes instantly darken, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth as I spread my hand over her ass and squeeze firmly. "Maybe," she gasps softly. "Maybe I need reminding of that too."

Her leg slides over mine, opening herself up to me, her fingers digging into my skin as mine sink lower. She's beautifully vulnerable to me as I slowly roll her onto her back and press my lips to hers. She clings to me, her nails scratching the back of my neck as my fingers reacquaint themselves with the most intimate part of her. My name slips from her lips with a moan and I'm lost in the sound, begging for more as I sink beneath the sheets.

* * *

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

I peel my shirt over my head as the door closes behind me. The sun is unseasonably hot, the air thick and heavy, making my brief outing to the store a far more intense workout than necessary.

The paper bag rustles loudly as I pick it up from the floor and make my way into the kitchen. This time the house is filled with more familiar sounds – Lex has finally removed herself from the bed to take a shower, the sound of water echoing down the stairs. I note the cup in the sink, the fact the radio is blaring out R'n'B but am left puzzled when I reach for the coffee pot and find it empty and cold. I'm even more confused when I open the cupboard to find a stash of herbal tea next to the coffee.

The shower cuts off upstairs as I shut the cupboard with a shrug and set about un-packing essentials for a later than usual breakfast. I lower the volume of the radio to a faint hum as I half-listen to Lex move around the bedroom above me. There is something blissfully comforting about today. Usually my days off are spent alone – working out for a few hours, chilling out in front of the TV, the odd game on the Xbox, occasionally playing Dean online who is also normally at a loss for anything else to do until Becca comes home from work.

I don't get Lex in my arms until much later, waiting for her to clatter through the door in one of her pencil skirts that makes me drool. But today is different. Fuck the gym for now. Dean'll have to find someone else to lose to online. None of that matters, not when my wife is currently wandering around in just a towel. It takes all my strength not to turn off the stove and pack away the food for later. One taste of her this morning has done nothing to sate my appetite.

A hand brushes across my bare lower back and I turn to see Lex in yoga pants and loose tank top. Her face is completely bare of make up, her wet hair scooped up into a wild looking bun.

"Smells good," she smiles, leaning against me for a second. "You want to eat outside?"

"Sure. You want coffee?"

Her nose crinkles. "No, I got some tea. Someone at work recommended it, thought I'd give it a go."

"No wonder you're tired," I grin. "Your body doesn't know how to function without an injection of caffeine five times a day."

She brushes away my teasing with a flip of her middle finger, her tongue poking out for good measure as well.

We work around each other, Lex gathering plates and silverware whilst I place cooked pancakes on one plate and bacon on another. Water boils, coffee and tea brewed, the smell of the latter making me scrunch up at my nose in disgust. I carry out the two cups to find Lex arranging cushions in her chair before she settles against them with a relaxed sigh.

Conversation drifts between us, but we ultimately settle into a comfortable silence. Food disappears from Lex's plate in record time and she's soon reaching for the penultimate pancake, dousing it in syrup before attacking it with renewed relish. She finishes it with a happy groan and then, with her cup of sickly herbal tea in hand, she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

I nudge her foot with mine. "No way, you can't go back to sleep again."

She opens one eye. "Why not? You wore me out."

I shake my head with a grin. "I did nothing of the sort. And your request to do 'nothing' today does not translate into sleeping all day. Thought you wanted to see me?"

"I do. I did. I have." Her eyes are closed again, but her lips are tugging up into a grin. "I got what I wanted."

"I'm wounded," I mock-gasp as she giggles.

"Your ego needs taking down a peg or two," she counters. One teasing eye opens again. "That's why you married me, remember? To keep you grounded."

Her foot brushes against mine and then she hums appreciatively as I shift my chair closer to hers and pull her feet into my lap instead. I work my thumb across the sole of one foot and then the other, kneading her arches with the base of my palm as she lets out low groan.

"Damn," she murmurs, trying to stifle a yawn as she opens her eyes. "You said you didn't want me to fall asleep..."

I move her feet off my lap and stand. Leaning down, I nudge her face up to mine, my finger brushing under her chin. Her lips are still sticky from syrup and I savour the sweetness before straightening. "C'mon, help me clear up."

I collect the plates from the table and take them back inside, humming absentmindedly to the radio as I start to rinse them clean before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Ro?" Lex's voice is small and quiet behind me.

"Yeah?" I half-glance over my shoulder before turning back to the sink, plate in hand.

"I'm pregnant."

I barely hear the crack as the plate slips from my grasp and smashes in two. I stare at the two shards of grey in the sink, the water running over them as I slowly reach a shaking hand to shut off the faucet. The kitchen feels deathly silent, despite the radio, the gargle of the water as it drains away. I'm acutely aware of my breathing, hard and fast, my heart pounding.

 _Pregnant._

My chest clenches and I have to press my lips tightly together to stop whatever is building in my throat from spilling out. My eyes start to sting and I squeeze them shut before scraping my hand over my face.

"Ro..." Lex's voice starts to break.

I turn slowly, my emotions fighting to the surface as I see Lex standing in the middle of the kitchen, her arms wrapped around herself as she watches me with glistening eyes.

"You're... Fuck..." My voice cracks as she nods, a smile spreading across her face.

She takes a step towards me, her arms moving until only her hands are spread across her flat stomach. "You and me, Ro... We–" she takes a deep breath, tears starting to spill down to her face.

I reach for her, pulling her into my arms and burying my face in her damp hair. "Baby girl," I breathe, shakily. "Lex..." I cup the back of her head, easing her face away from my chest. "Why the tears?"

"Happy tears," she chokes out with a giggle. "I promise. Over-the-moon, can't-fucking-believe-it tears."

My thumbs brush at her cheeks as I lean down and kiss her softly, my eyes closing to hide away my own tears, but they slip and slide down my cheeks anyway.

Lex's lips kiss them away as her arms find their way around my shoulders. "I wanted to tell you on the phone," she whispers. "But it didn't feel right."

"How long have you known?"

"A week..." Guilt starts to flood her face. "I didn't mean to make you wait to find out. I just wanted to be with you when I told you. I knew how much it would mean to you."

"I'm glad you did," I tell her and relief fills her eyes. "Wow..."

My hands drop to her waist, my thumbs caressing her stomach.

"I'm almost nine weeks," she tells me. "I've got a scan booked for when you're home in a few weeks time."

I swallow hard at the thought of seeing our baby, no matter how small and fuzzy, for the first time. "I... Wow."

Lex laughs. "You sound like me when I found out. I must've stood in that bathroom for about hour just staring at the test saying exactly that."

I brush my hand over her stomach, my eyes starting to water once again as Lex's hand joins mine. "I can't believe this is finally real," I murmur. "I... I was thinking about it this morning before you woke up. I know how much you wanted this–"

She cuts me off with a shake of the head. "How much we wanted this, Ro."

I nod. "I know, but it hurt me so much seeing–"

"Ssh... Why worry about that now? I'm pregnant," she repeats, a wide grin spreading across her face. "All that happened for a reason. It happened to make us appreciate what we've got now, right? And what we've got is this." She presses my hand firmly against her belly. "Our baby, Ro."

Suddenly everything snaps into place.

"I'm such an idiot," I groan.

"Why?"

"The sleeping... The tea..."

 _Her hand pressing mine to her stomach in bed this morning..._

Lex giggles. "I missed my period a while back, but didn't think anything of it. I didn't want to get my hopes up. And then I just started feeling absolutely exhausted. Then the day I was due on last week, I woke up with this insane nausea. So I thought I'd take a test just in case..." She pauses with a grin. "Boy or girl, it's already taking me for a ride."

"And the tea?"

"Supposedly helps with the nausea." She wrinkles her nose. "Tastes horrible if I'm honest."

My laugh fills the room and Lex rolls her eyes. "You're amazing, y'know that?"

"I know, I'm a real martyr," she chuckles.

I cup her face gently and hold her gaze. "I'm being serious, Lex."

"Stop it," she mutters, her cheeks flushing.

"Never. And you'll be the most amazing mom."

Her eyes start to shine again. I softly press my lips to her closed lids as I hold her tightly. She mumbles something into my chest.

"Huh?"

She pulls back slightly. "I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of my child." Her fingers reach up and brush against the stubble on my cheek. "I love you, Ro."

Warmth spreads through me. A father. Me. My hand rubs across her stomach again. Deep within her, a person is growing that's half me, half Lex. A person that's going to be dependent on me for many years to come. A person that I, along with Lex, have to raise and nurture, guide and look out for. The responsibility that stands before us is overwhelming and I can't help the nerves that ripple through me as I wonder if I'm up for the job.

"Ro..."

I blink and Lex comes back into focus.

"I'm scared too," she whispers. "But it's a good kinda scary, right?" She searches my face, looking for reassurance.

I give her a warm smile, the nerves starting to ebb as excitement bubbles up inside me. "Of course." Leaning down, I rub my nose against hers, making her smile. "Love you too, Lex."

* * *

 _Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"So how big is he?"

"He?" Lex raises an eyebrow.

We're lying on the couch, my head in Lex's lap as she scrolls through the Netflix library with one hand, her other working it's way through my hair.

"Feels rude saying 'it.'"

"Well, it kind of is an 'it' at the moment." She pauses. "Anyway, might be a girl. Who knows."

"Do you want to find out?"

She shrugs. "Not sure. You?"

"I'm torn," I confess. "But we can't go the next seven months using 'it.'"

"Squirt? Fish? Tadpole? Bean?"

"What the hell kind of names are those?" I chuckle as Lex fights to keep a straight face.

"You wanted alternatives to 'it'!"

"What have you been referring to him by?"

"It."

"Lex..."

"Fine, you pick."

I chew my lip thoughtfully. "How big?"

"Size of a grape." she murmurs.

I twist my head to look at her stomach. I can't seem to take my eyes off it, fascinated by the thought of what's growing inside her. It seems almost unimaginable. I can't even get my head around the fact that in a few weeks time, we'll be able to see for ourselves.

"All the Internet sites refer to the size in terms of seeds and shit," she continues. "Poppy seed, sesame seed, a lentil, blueberry, kidney bean-"

"Blueberry."

She stares down at me. "Blueberry? How is that better than my suggestion?"

"Raspberry? Strawberry?"

"I'm not spending the next seven months referring to my bump as a fruit."

"Fine. When's the due date again?"

"October." She pauses and looks down at me. "Y'know we're idiots, right?"

"Pumpkin it is then," I grin back up at her, before twisting my face to her body once again. My lips brush against the thin material of her tank top.

A soft mewl escapes from Lex as she strokes my cheek. "Kinda tickles."

"Why? I kiss your stomach all the time."

"I dunno..." She chews her lip. The TV and film choice is long forgotten now. "It kind of feels like it – sorry – _Pumpkin_ knows it's you."

"I'll take that," I grin up at her.

"Y'know," she says as I turn my head back towards the TV and she picks up the remote again. "If I end up with a belly like an over-grown, monster-sized pumpkin, I'm blaming you for jinxing me."

"You shouldn't have picked a Samoan then, baby girl. We grow 'em big."

* * *

Lex walks in front of me as we make our way upstairs.

"Nice choice," I quip as we pass the photo.

"I remembered you telling me you wanted it framed if he caught that moment."

"Didn't think you'd put it here though."

She grins over her shoulder. "In comparison to what else has happened on these stairs, that photo is pretty tame."

"What do you mean?"

Her smile widens. "These stairs seem to encapsulate some pretty significant milestones in our time together. Moving in, conceiving a baby," she trails off as my eyes widen.

"Here?!"

"Yeah... Roman Reigns, too damn eager to wait to get up the rest of the stairs before he fucks his wife." She arches an eyebrow and realisation washes over me, my cheeks flushing.

I hadn't planned on fucking her on the stairs. I just couldn't help myself. My usual, pitiful excuse. But damn, she looked hot that night. We'd been out to a bar with friends, Lex deliberately toying with me from the start in her trademark wet-look pants and towering heels. We'd started making out in the kitchen as she tried to pour herself some water before bed. I stripped her out of the pants and shirt, leaving on her heels and then tugged her towards the stairs. In my haste to get her up to our bedroom, we'd stumbled and she'd landed on my lap. I couldn't wait any longer, pushing her panties aside. She'd ridden me to her first climax, my fingers pinching her nipples through her bra and then I'd flipped her, her knees resting on the steps, her hands clawing at the wall as I fucked her from behind, a fistful of her hair in my hand as I roughly pulled her back to me, my mouth swallowing her scream.

Lex flicks on the lights as we enter the bedroom, her hand finding mine as she turns and tugs me towards the bed. "Dunno why you're blushing," she murmurs. "Not like you to be embarrassed by your animalistic tendencies."

True. But now it all gets put into context. Surely responsible parents don't have sex in inappropriate places? Or pull each other's hair and whisper nasty things to each other? They certainly don't turn up at hotels and tell the other that nothing is off limits. Because that has happened more times than a guy could possibly imagine, even in his wildest dreams. I've always treated Lex with the utmost respect, no matter how rough or experimental we've been with each other. I would never hurt her or abuse the trust that she places in me at all times. But now it's not just me and Lex. There's someone else to consider. And there is no way I'm going to ruin what we've been given.

"Hey," Lex tugs at my hand again. "What's with the glazed look?"

She's silently stripped, naked aside from her panties and in light of her announcement, I now notice an ever so slight thickness developing around her waist. It looks good on her, beautiful, in fact and I grin inwardly at the promise of more to come, watching her belly expand as our baby grows inside her.

"Nothing," I murmur, pulling my own shirt over my head and pushing away my shorts.

She steps closer, her bare breasts pressing against me as she pulls me down into a searing kiss.

 _Slow. Steady._

But it's hard, especially when Lex's hand slides between us and cups my slowly awakening dick through my boxers.

"This morning was good," she murmurs. "So good. But I want more."

This morning was lazy. Probably the only time we are ever soft and slow. Sleep was still clinging to both of us, the only tightness being my hand on her thigh, holding her leg over my hip as I slide in and out, her back pressed against my chest as she twisted her head to look at me.

I shake my head as she starts to pull me back onto the bed, her legs widening to accommodate me between them. But I'm acutely aware of her stomach, shifting my weight uneasily as she clamours for my mouth.

"Ro..." She whispers after a while. "It's okay."

"I..."

She cups my chin and pulls me down to her mouth for a brief kiss. "You're not going to hurt me. Or the baby."

"But–"

"It's fine. You never crush me anyway. I just wanna feel you, big guy. I wanna feel you on top of me." Her leg slides up mine, curling around the back of my thighs and pulling me to her. "Please..."

I nuzzle at her neck, seeking out the spot that makes her hiss, her nails digging to my scalp as I cup one breast in my hand and tweak at the nipple.

"Yes..." she groans as I lower my mouth to it, my tongue flicking across the tight peak.

I'm spurred on, moving to her other breast, my hand making it's way down her side to cup her ass and curl that leg around my waist even tighter. She encourages me with her appreciative noises, the soft whimpers music to my ears as I glance up at her face and watch a faint flush of heat start to build from her neck to her cheeks. My fingers slide between her legs, feeling the small damp patch beginning to form.

She giggles as my beard tickles her navel and I hesitate a second too long.

"Ro, it's okay."

"How–"

"I spoke to to Dr Ash. She said that as long as I'm comfortable, we can do pretty much anything," she wiggles her eyebrows with a grin. "So don't hold back on me. Please."

"You talked about our sex life with your doctor?"

"I'm pregnant as a result of our sex life. I think the cat is pretty much out of the bag when it comes to our fucking." The eye-roll that accompanies this statement is quite something. "So yes, I asked her if I was okay to continue having sex. And she said it was fine as long as I was comfortable. Maybe re-consider how later on when there's a bump in the way, but for now, we're good. What?" She takes in my obvious look of disbelief. "You really think I was going to go nine months without you fucking the shit out of me? No way. And I read that in my second trimester that my sex drive is likely to go through the roof, so you better get some vacation days sorted–"

I press a finger to her lips. "Your sex drive is already through the roof."

She gives me a sly grin. "I think I would need my head testing if I was with you and thought 'nope, I'm good.'" Her foot strokes my back, her leg now hitched over my upper arm in this position. "You've never hurt me before and if you ever did, I would tell you. I'm not testing you, Ro. I want you. I want my husband to make me feel good and I want to make him feel good too."

She shifts a little higher, my chin sliding over her stomach as she props herself back on the pillows. Her legs widen, bent at the knee as I breathe in and her intoxicating scent hits me. The damp patch is almost mouth-level, my fingers automatically sliding into the waistband of her panties. She giggles as I throw them over my shoulder and then moans as my hands spread her legs again.

"That's it," she murmurs as I press my lips to her thigh. "Higher, Ro... Please..."

I take a slow, steady swipe with my tongue, relishing in the guttural groan that leaves Lex's body. I lap slowly at her entrance as my arms slowly manipulate her legs wider. My fingers graze hers that are gripping the bedsheets as my tongue briefly circles her clit. I tug her hand into mine, squeezing gently as my tongue curls inside her, making her hips rise off the bed.

"Ro... Your... Babe..."

But she doesn't need to tell me what she wants. I close my lips around her clit and suck softly. Whilst I might fuck her hard and fast, I'm going to drag this out for as long as possible. My fingers stroke her wet folds, one pushing inside, followed by another. I start at lackadaisical pace, much to Lex's annoyance.

"Ro... For fuck's sake, I wanna cum."

I release her clit with a smirk and glance up at her frustrated face. A sheen of sweat has started to form on her crinkled forehead, a few strands of hair sticking to her skin.

"You wanted me to make you feel good, Lexi," I let my voice drop low and watch her visibly tremble. "And you know I always take my time eating your sweet pussy."

Her head drops back on the pillows with a strangled groan and I chuckle, but relent slightly, my fingers picking up pace. She clamps down on them with renewed vigour, her hips twisting as she tries to find my mouth again. I don't let her squirm for long and I'm rewarded with a whimper of delight as I lock my lips around her sensitive clit once again. Her hand grips mine tightly as I flick my tongue back and forth, my fingers pumping in and out of her as she hisses out her pleas.

I debate pulling back, leaving her on the brink so that when I fuck her, she'll come in a matter of seconds, clamping down on my dick rather than my fingers.

"I'm close..."

Her hips rise, rutting against my face as I suck harder, the sound of her wet core filling my ears as my fingers push in and out of her, coated in her juices. I let her clit slip from my mouth, replacing it with my thumb as I sink my teeth into her inner thigh instead.

She howls, her body arching as I feel her tighten and pulse around my fingers. Her grip on my hand is insane as curse after curse falls from her lips. I suck harder on her soft flesh, pulling back to admire my handiwork with a smirk. She collapses back onto the bed, her breathing uneven, broken by the occasional moan as I withdraw my fingers and suck them dry.

"Fuck me," she murmurs into my mouth as I kiss her, her tongue seeking out mine, moaning as she tastes her own essence.

I flip her onto her stomach and then pull her upright, pushing the pillows away from the headboard. Her fingers curl over the edge, but I move them to the wall and spread my hands over the top of hers.

"You wanted hard and rough, remember?" I growl into her ear, nipping at the soft lobe. "I'm gonna fuck you until that headboard leaves a dent in the wall."

She whimpers, her head falling back against my shoulder for a second until I move away and strip out of my boxers. I fist my dick a couple of times, taking in her position, her long hair falling over her olive-skinned back, her legs spread, waiting for me. The dark purple bruise from my mouth winks at me as she shifts wider, her hands curling into fists as she glances over her shoulder and watches me.

The hunger in her eyes as she lowers her gaze to my dick makes me shiver.

"You want this?" I flick my wrist over the head, catching the drops of pre-cum and spreading them over the rest of the length.

She nods, her gaze transfixed. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and I almost regret moving too fast. God, it's been too long since I felt her mouth around my dick.

"Ro..." The whimper is pleading, desperate.

I move back to her, my hands caressing her sides as I nuzzle at her neck. "Ssh, baby girl... I'll give you what you want."

My dick slides between her ass cheeks and her back arches wantonly. Reaching down with one hand, I guide myself towards her entrance, groaning as the head of my dick slips inside. Gripping her hips, I push forward. Fuck...

"Jesus, Ro..." Lex is panting, her head dropping forward as I slide deeper inside her. I curl one arm around her waist and push her closer to the headboard, her knees slipping on the pillows as she tries to maintain her balance.

"I got you," I mumble into her thick hair, my other hand sliding up along one arm to where her fist rests on the wall. I unfurl her fingers, spreading them under mine as I start to rock my hips back and forth.

She lets go of a long breath, her head rocking back against my shoulder. I smooth her hair back from her face, holding her gaze as I return to gripping her hand.

"Harder?" I question.

She nods, her eyes gleaming with lust as I thrust into her, the headboard starting to rock. I swallow her moan, unable to resist her pouty lips. I hold her firm, my arm tight around her waist as I slam into her without prompting, feeling her juices coat my dick from top to bottom as the headboard scrapes the wall.

Her mouth tears away from mine with a gasp, her other hand starting to slip dangerously low. I release her waist with a growl, my hand slamming against hers, holding it in position. Her head drops forward, but I follow her down, my nose pushing hair out of the way, finding a smidgen of unmarked skin and latching on until she screams.

I pull back with a dark chuckle and she mewls in response. I drop my hand once again, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her back up, my fingers slipping to grip her chin as I pull her mouth to mine. I push moan after moan from her mouth into mine, greedily taking them all as I thrust up into her. Her body is shaking and she's completely reliant on my strength to hold her up as I feel her pussy start to clench around my dick.

"Cum for me," I growl into her mouth. "Scream for me, Lexi. Grip my dick and scream..."

"I..." Her eyes fly open as the headboard cracks against the wall. "Ro... Fuck..."

"Scream." I drop both hands to her hips, my own hammering against her at an insane pace.

It's choked and raw when the sound finally slips from her lips. She holds my gaze throughout, her eyes wide, her entire face beautifully twisted in bliss as her climax rips through her body. Her fingers dig into her hips hard as I pump into her tight pussy one last time, my own release taking over as the headboard slams against the wall one final time.

I press my lips to the back of her neck as I pull out of her, my arms curling around her waist and easing her away from the headboard and onto the bed itself.

I gently caress the red mark on the back of her neck, the hickey on her thigh. My hands smooth over her hips, finally settling on her stomach. She nestles against me, her hands coming to rest over mine.

"You know this doesn't change anything between us, right?" she murmurs.

"Change what?"

She twists her head to look at me. "What we've always had, Ro. I don't want to compromise who we are for this. I want it all."

"We're still us, Lex." I press my lips to her forehead. "Just with one extra. I'm not going to let anything change between us. I love you more than ever, baby girl."

Her eyes shine as she kisses me. "I like that. One extra." Her gaze drops to our hands. "I love you too, Ro. Thank you."

"What for?"

She squeezes my hands. "Pumpkin."

"No," I murmur against her shoulder, fighting the urge to break once again. "Thank you."

 _I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this didn't drag out for too long - funnily enough, I didn't plan on making their journey to pregnancy as long and exhausting as this. I was thinking maybe two stories at the most... Now it's turned into three before I know it and so much more to come. I said before that I get emotional when writing certain scenes for my couples and this has really taken the biscuit. Rolex are my first loves and I've had such fun with them up until this point - I'm now branching into unknown territories with them, but I'm excited to take them there and hope you are too x **  
**


End file.
